ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Stoke-on-Trent
Stoke-on-Trent (conocida como The Potteries, y teniendo consideración como el centro de la industria cerámica en Inglaterra), es una ciudad situada en Staffordshire, en la región de Midlands del Oeste, Inglaterra. Geografía La ciudad es una federación de otros seis pueblos (Hanley, Stoke, Burslem, Tunstall, Longton y Fenton), que conforman una ciudad lineal de casi doce millas de largo en un área de 36 millas cuadradas. Junto al pueblo de Newcastle-under-Lyme forma un cono urbano, mientras que junto al municipio de Newcastle-under-Lyme constituye la zona metropolitana de The Potteries en North Staffordshire. En 2001, contaba con una población de 240.636 habitantes.Censo estadístico del barrio 2001 Industria Desde el S. XVII, la zona es conocida casi exclusivamente por su producción industrial de cerámica,thepotteries.org industrias conocidas a nivel mundial como Royal Doulton, Dudson Ltd, Spode (fundada por Josiah Spode), Wedgwood (fundada por Josiah Wedgwood) y Minton (fundada por Thomas Minton). Su desarrollo es debido a la alta calidad y a las investigaciones llevada a cabo inicialmente por Josiah Wedgwood, y más tarde por otros ceramistas locales (como Thomas Whieldon), unido a científicos e ingenieros, logran el elevado perfil de la cerámica Staffordshire Potteries Junto a la industria aparecen un notable grupo de artistas en la cerámica como son Clarice Cliff, Susie Cooper, Charlotte Rhead, Frederick Hurten Rhead and Jabez Vodrey. Lugares de interés The city's world-class ceramics collection is in the Potteries Museum & Art Gallery. The city's past can also be explored in Etruria Industrial Museum, the Elizabethan Ford Green Hall, Gladstone Pottery Museum (an Anchor Point of ERIH, The European Route of Industrial Heritage) and the newly opened Ceramica in Burslem. Most of the major pottery companies based in Stoke-on-Trent have factory shops and visitor centres. The £10-million Wedgwood Museum visitor centre which opened in the firm's factory in Barlaston in October 2008. Spode offers guided tours of its factory and unique Blue Room in Stoke town centre. The Dudson Centre in Hanley is a museum of the family ceramics business that's partly housed in a Grade II listed bottle kiln. It is also a volunteer centre. Royal Doulton in Fenton has a factory shop. Burleigh in Middleport is the world's oldest working Victorian pottery. There are also smaller factory shops, such as Royal Stafford in Burslem and Emma Bridgewater Ltd in Hanley. And there are ambitious plans to open the huge Chatterley Whitfield Colliery as a mining museum, since it has been given Ancient Monument status, ranking it in importance with Stonehenge. Culture and arts Arts The major art gallery is The Potteries Museum & Art Gallery, located in Hanley. It contains a world-class collection of fine ceramics. The city's main theatre is the 1603 capacity Regent Theatre, which is in Hanley. Nearby is the main concert hall, the Victoria Hall. The Victorian Kings Hall in Stoke town hall is used for smaller events. In Burslem the Queens Theatre has been refurbished and restored at private expense. The Stoke-on-Trent Repertory Theatre is based in a ten year old building in Stoke and puts on amateur productions. The City Council-run Mitchell Memorial Theatre in Hanley also shows amateur productions. And the independent volunteer-run art-house cinema, The Stoke-on-Trent Film Theatre, is located very near the railway station, and shows art-house and subtitled films. The city's Cultural Quarter in Hanley contains the Potteries Museum & Art Gallery, the Regent Theatre and the Victoria Hall. But there are also smaller elements, including the independent Dazed Gallery and the subsidised student-run gallery AirSpace. In Fenton the Artbay Gallery has a contemporary range of original works as well as limited editions. It's also the home of many of North Staffordshire's most renowned painters, including "The Potteries Lowry" aka Sid Kirkham, Vicky Mount, Dale Bowen, Kelvin Evans and Harry Davies. In Burslem the Edwardian School of Art has been refurbished with £1.2 million, and is now run without a public subsidy. The Hothouse Centre for Ceramic Design (25 units), and the Roslyn Works (16 crafts studios) operate in Longton. Referencias Enlaces externos * (en inglés) Stoke-on-Trent City Council * (en inglés) Stoke City FC * (en inglés) Oficina de Turismo Categoría:Stoke-on-Trent Categoría:Fabricantes de cerámica Stoke-on-Trent